1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turbine ventilator, and more particularly to a turbine ventilator including a simplified structure for effectively generating an electricity or an electric current or energy and for allowing the turbine ventilator to be easily manufactured and assembled, and for allowing the turbine ventilator to be effectively operated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical turbine ventilators comprise a rotatable member rotatably attached to a lower supporting base and coupled to a generator with one or more shafts for operating the generator to generate an electricity or an electric current or energy.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,972 to Sosa et al. discloses one of the typical turbine ventilators comprising a housing having a lower supporting base, and a rotatable member rotatably attached to the lower supporting base of the housing and coupled to a generator with one or more shafts for operating the generator to generate an electricity or an electric current or energy.
However, the shafts coupled between the rotatable member and the generator are very long such that the rotatable member is disposed outside the generator, or the generator is relatively disposed outside the rotatable member such that the rotor of the generator may not be effectively operated or driven by the rotatable member.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,703,718 to Calley et al. discloses another typical wind turbine controller comprising an armature or stator attached to a nacelle, and a hub including three blades and including a rotor rotatably attached to the stator, and a number of windings attached to the stator for being actuated or operated to generate an electricity or an electric current or energy.
However, the rotatable elongated blades are dangerous and may hurt people such that the typical wind turbine controller may not be provided for family uses, and also may not be easily attached to the house buildings by the users themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,800,955 to McDavid, Jr. discloses a further typical fluid powered energy conversion device disposed in a moving fluid for converting an energy in the moving fluid into a mechanical energy, and comprising a rigid cylindrical frame of toroidal baffles forming an upstream annular chamber and a downstream annular chamber, and a number of hinged louvers surround the vortex chambers.
However, the typical fluid powered energy conversion device includes a complicated structure that may not be easily manufactured or assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional turbine ventilators.